


All is Fair

by nikonic



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikonic/pseuds/nikonic
Summary: Two highly trained agents play laser tag. That's normal, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short, sweet drabble with characters I do not own in any way, shape, or form. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think and if you'd like to see more. I'm always on the lookout for new ideas as well, so if you have anything you'd like to see, please shoot it my way!

She skips towards me. Literally fucking skips down a row of heavy artillery. It's the only warning I get that she has a crazy idea. The more sane the approach, the wilder the idea; this I've learned in the last few years. That, at the very least, gives me some confidence that this new plan, whatever it may be, isn't completely bat-shit. 

"So for date night," Daisy sing-songs. "I have an idea." This is not yet a conversation that requires my participation; as such, my eyebrows quirk skyward in a silent sign that I'm listening. "Laser tag."

Well. I've been wrong before, and clearly this is one of those times. Because this is an absolutely terrible idea. She grins happily at me like it's the best thing she's ever come up with. "I have a few questions." Dark eyes glare at me, like I would dare to burst her joyous bubble. "You realize that small children play laser tag, yes? And you realize that we, highly trained agents, would be playing laser tag in the same arena with these children who can barely tie their shoes?" 

My logic does nothing to phase her glee about this newly concocted plan, and with a deep sigh, I resign myself to this laser tag activity. Daisy claps happily, and I recall, not for the first time, that I'm well and truly fucked. I love her, even all of her crazy ideas, and I'd do anything to see her smile.

Which is how I end up in a neon lit arcade that smells of cheap pizza and metal tokens. The vest with its myriad of sensors settles atop my chest, and I tighten the straps accordingly, vaguely listening to the bored teenager drone on monotonously about the rules of the game. Shoot the other team. Got it. Not rocket science.

Next to me, Daisy bounces on the balls of her feet. The soles and laces of her Chucks glow with a fluorescent sheen under the black lights. She's ten times more excited than the large group of Boy Scouts pretending to suit up for war on the other side of the gear room. Then my so-called adult companion bulrushes the arena as the door opens, hissing at me when I don't tail her closely enough as I do in the field. Crouching down low, I follow behind and cover her six, occasionally shooting invisible laser beams towards the sensor packs of the small child-like shadows sprinting around madly. 

Fun fact : espionage training does not at all correlate to laser tag. Not in the slightest bitty bit.

Fun fact number two : little boys are psychotically energetic. As evidenced by the snot-nosed brat that jumped out behind every corner and tried to shoot at me for being tall. Tried being the optimal word. 

After the fourth or fifth surprise attack from said child and irritated by his continual presence, Daisy tugs me into a dark, tight spot tucked away from the traffic of the game. "What are you doing," I chuckle, more than content to be pressed into a wall by my love instead of defending some sensor-packed vest.

"Hiding, of course. Do you want that kid to keep shooting you," she demands incredulously. "And you call yourself a spy." Then her mouth is on mine, tongue playful and encouraging, teeth nipping at my bottom lip. With her hands at my hips, thumbs grazing just beneath my shirt, I nearly forget that we're in the middle of a damn laser tag game until she pulls away with a mischievous grin. 

And then proceeds to shoot me in the chest with her own damn gun. 

The traitor.

"What are you even doing," I shriek, startled by the sudden turn of events. "We're on the same fucking team, you crazy woman!" 

A mom somewhere shouts a warning about language while Daisy winks lewdly at me, turning quickly on her Chucks with a smirk. "All is fair in love and war, Bobbi." She sticks her tongue out and skips merrily into the arena, leaving me breathless, amused, and so remarkably in love.

Fucking whirlwind of a woman, she is. But damn am I glad she's mine.


End file.
